


With desperate hope

by spandwiches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spandwiches/pseuds/spandwiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a depiction of the very end of chapter 38 of Snowbound by KreweOfImp, the reconciliation between Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With desperate hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706808) by [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/pseuds/KreweOfImp). 




End file.
